


时间的两个方向

by Linkmipha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 背景是金鹿线结局后，库罗德在女神之塔上向贝雷丝求婚，并被出乎意料地拒绝了。
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 6





	时间的两个方向

挑戒指时库罗德一眼看中那枚镶着碧绿宝石的银戒指，他脑海中这枚戒指未来的佩戴者拥有酷似这宝石的眼眸。起初她的瞳色是一种神秘的蓝，在禁忌之森劈开黑暗回归他们身边后，她的发色和瞳色都改变了。库罗德更喜欢她如今的容貌，她和他有了更多共同点，当他凝视她的双眸时，那种无言的静谧的蓝曾经是一层充满秘密的隔膜，仿佛蓝幕将她遮蔽其中，这让她更富有吸引力，尤其对库罗德这样充满好奇心的人而言，但也使她仿佛更遥远。现在他看进她的瞳眸，如同看进他自己，那是可以与他呼应的翠色光影。

商人显然从他的装束中看出这是个值得抓紧的主顾，强力向他推销另一枚华丽的金戒指。那是一颗绿钻石，经过精心打磨，不同角度的钻面互相熠熠辉映，精雕细刻的黄金戒身十分奢华。相比之下，他拿在手里那枚银戒指几乎称得上朴素了。他想象着它未来的佩戴者，她将拥有这片土地上最高贵的身份，但他仍然觉得这枚简洁的绿宝石银戒比其他昂贵的款式更适合她，这枚戒指就像她一样不事张扬，而那粒绿宝石没有过多打磨的痕迹，如同她在这纷纷扰扰的六年中一般，多么不可思议，一个人可以经历这样多的跌宕而保持她最初的特质，但如果他在这段时间里习惯了关于她的什么，那就是她的不可思议。

库罗德买下了那枚绿宝石银戒。在一个合适的、他精心计划的时机，他将伸出手把它袒露在她面前，那个时刻还需要耐心等待一阵子才会到来，准确地说，他在此之前需要做的不仅仅是耐心等待，还有顽强地去战斗，但他两者都不畏惧。一个库罗德那样惯于谋划的人懂得等待常是计谋必不可少的条件，至于战斗，有她在他身边，他不知道在残酷战争中还有什么更令人安心的依傍。

买下戒指后库罗德想象过无数次送给她的场景。谋略家习惯于在脑海中预演他们的杰作。当这个时刻真正到来，大部分场景都如同他所预想，时间是接近黎明的时辰，地点是女神之塔，一切尽在掌握，除了她脸上的表情。

那张美丽的脸上最初是震惊，这不完全是戒指带来的，还有他刚刚说的其他的话。关于他即将回到故乡，关于他将芙朵拉统一王国的国王头衔托付给她。说完这些以后，库罗德明显地看出了她的惊异和踌躇，他明白这是戒指出场的最佳时机，他拿出了它。

那双翠色的眼眸中没有库罗德期许的喜悦，她注视着那枚戒指良久，抬眼望向他，她脸上不可控制的悲伤令他心脏在胸中急速下坠。

她慢慢地说：“不。库罗德，这个戒指我不能接受。”

这个完全在他预料之外的回应使他失语，有一阵子他只是微微张开嘴但说不出任何话。库罗德几乎不记得她曾经如此拒绝过他任何事，她一直是一个意外地好说话的人，连看起来只惦记锻炼肌肉和吃的拉斐尔都曾经向库罗德抗议过“你向老师提了太多不讲理的要求了，她负荷不了那么多。”

然而她全然接受了那些，在拉斐尔知道的之外还有更多。库罗德要求她多指导他的个人练习，“有空再陪陪我吧”，她就无论如何都抽出时间确保他的训练；她接受他对她的身世、纹章和天帝之剑毫不掩饰的好奇；甚至当杰拉尔特去世后，她向他借出她视为至宝的父亲的日记。当她从五年的沉睡中苏醒后，一贯低调的她允许库罗德以她为旗帜号召帝国的反对力量，她同意留在大修道院里，和他一起抵抗帝国军的步步紧逼，她允诺在他实现梦想之前都会一直和他并肩前行。

库罗德茫然地在脑海中搜索他可能的应对，但是他不记得她曾如此断然地拒绝过他任何事。他习惯了她对他的要求一次又一次默然地点头。她的瞳眸总是沉静的，看不出她的情绪，但透露出她对他从不变易的支持。

她微不可闻地叹了一口气，再次开口。她的声音起初是颤抖的，但渐渐稳定下来：“成为芙朵拉统一王国的国王，这件事我答应你。这是你梦想的一部分，我曾经承诺过要协助你的梦想，我不会食言。直到你看到你想看见的风景，在此之前，库罗德，我会尽我所能。”

“贝雷丝，”他不可置信地说：“我说过，我想和你一起看那风景——”

她露出几乎可以说是凄凉的微笑。“我会和你一起看的。作为你的盟友，你的伙伴，你的——”她停顿了一下，缓缓说出剩下的词语：“兄弟。”

有一个瞬间贝雷丝觉得似乎库罗德周身有什么东西崩解掉了，伪装、保护罩或光环，随便怎么称呼它，总之库罗德失去了他一贯的优游冷静，他变得像个小孩，或许就像他小时候那样，置身于满怀恶意的人群之中，不明白他没有做错任何事却为何遭到了这样的对待，他摇着头：“老师，贝雷丝，贝雷丝——我不明白——”

那个疲倦伤感的微笑仍然挂在她形状美好的嘴唇上。“你记得你曾经说过，在这场战争的尽头，你的愿望和我的愿望你都要实现吗？”她继续平板地说下去：“你从未问过我的愿望是什么。但我，我很清楚你的愿望，你想要看到那风景，在平凡的每一天，不同的人群混杂在一起，一起欢笑，一起争执，一起生活，没有异端、偏见或歧视。这幅风景并不出奇，却也绝不容易。它要改变的是国家和人心，即使对你这样出色的人来说也是太沉重的挑战，除非出现奇迹。”

她将右手轻轻放在心口。“你说过我就是那个奇迹。我有时候希望我不是。如果没有纹章、天帝之剑和诸如此类的一切，你或许仍有可能会爱上我——尽管这只是一点微弱的希望——仅仅因为我是我，不是因为只有我能为你做到的那些。”

“老师，老师，”他抓住那只手：“我刚刚道歉了，不是吗？当我最初发现你能使用天帝之剑时我只想利用你的力量，我不知道事情是什么时候改变的，但我真的希望和你一起看到那些风景，我现在已经不能想象没有你在我身边那些风景还有什么意义，那些我们为之奋斗至今的愿望，如果没有你——”

她望着他紧紧握住的自己的手，再度对他微笑，曙光开始遍洒塔顶，她的微笑沐浴在灿烂的光辉中，却令他发冷，那其中有这样的黎明也无法照亮的灰暗。

“库罗德，太迟了。”她低声说，“我不能欺骗自己或你说我没有爱过你。我爱过你。”仿佛试图开个小小玩笑来缓和气氛，她轻笑着说下去：“说一见钟情或许有点太早，但大概远远早于你察觉到的时候。”

“我没有太掩饰，是不是？我不太擅长这个。你一定知道了。如果那个时候我能收到你的戒指，天啊，我该有多高兴啊……”她似乎沉浸在想象中，一阵幸福的阴影飘过她的面庞。

“但正是因为我爱你，每一天我都在验证你并不爱我。不，我不是说你在纯粹地利用我。”她一如既往敏锐地看出了他要说的话，断然地摇摇头：“你只是不爱我。或许也不是不爱，只是你的愿望，你的梦想，你的野心对你来说太宝贵也太重要了。”

库罗德想用尽全力反驳，他知道他该反驳，但难以想象的是他说不出话来。他的喉头酸涩而干燥。

于是她继续说下去，在渐渐升起来的朝阳下。

“有太多太多细节了——和苏谛斯融合后我昏倒醒来后，希尔妲告诉我是她背我回来的，不是你。五年后当我醒来，我的第一个念头是找到你，回到大修道院，如果你不在这里，我会去里刚家。但当你见到我，我一瞬间就明白你的快乐在于你的老师、你有力的协助者、你的盟友回到了你身边，我爱你太久，因此懂得恋人会如何行动。那时我想，如果我是一个男人，你欢迎我的方式不会有任何不同。”

她凝视他的眼睛：“还有我父亲去世的时候你对我说的那些话……帝弥托利对我说他愿意成为我的剑，任何人，如果我说出来，他会为我杀掉他们；而你希望我坚强起来，身为金鹿级长这无可挑剔，对吧？但是……”她摇摇头，声音破碎了，然后她深深吸一口气：“然后你向我借杰拉尔特的日记，仿佛那是你当时最关心的事。我不能不借给你，我知道如果我拒绝，你也会想尽办法弄到手，就像你说的，你大概会深夜偷偷溜进骑士团长房间。”

她再度沉重地摇摇头：“你知道，那不是我当时最需要的。”

“对不起，对不起，贝雷丝。”他的头脑几乎已经停止运作，如同本能般，库罗德将她拥入怀中。他一手将她的头按在自己肩头，一手紧紧搂住她的腰。

她没有抗拒。她安静地停留在他怀里，梦游般说下去：“还有禁忌之森的战斗，你特别告诉大家，这场战斗的目标在于揭开你关心的谜底——当然，如果这场战斗赢了，也能一并解决杰拉尔特的报仇。”

她声音已支离破碎。库罗德低下头颤抖着抬起她的脸，她哭了。

从旧礼拜堂之战后就再也没见过的泪水滑落贝雷丝的脸，在清晨的阳光下如同珍珠般闪光。

库罗德搂紧她，像是要将她嵌进身体般的力度。

然后他慢慢放开她，她从未见过这样的库罗德，他脸上是一种深渊般的表情，他甚至不伪装一个司空见惯的笑容，当他开口的时候他的声音是嘶哑的：“我不知道该称呼我自己傻瓜还是混蛋，贝雷丝，对不起。我真心地向你道歉。我以为我可以看透很多事，掌控很多事，特别是有你在我身边，但我忘记了在所有我认为理所当然的事情里，你的支持和爱是最不理所当然的。我应该要赢得它们，对吧？但当你无条件地把它们赠给我，我让你失望了。对不起，贝雷丝。”

她擦拭掉泪水，微笑又回到她唇边：“你没有问过我的愿望是什么。我的愿望是仅仅作为贝雷丝被你爱着，作为我本身。但那是过去的愿望了。现在剩下的只有承诺，我会遵守承诺，至少直到看到你心目中的风景之前，我会与你一道前行，库罗德。”

她面前的男人的嘴唇颤抖起来。她望着他，他一直是她心中的金色之鹿，明亮、强大而欢乐，她深深爱他这一切，而当下是她见过的他最灰败的一刻。他像颜色尽皆剥落的华美壁画，像大修道院里被战火摧毁的树木，在他与她相处的所有时间里，他此刻的痛苦比往日的热情和快乐更甚地使贝雷丝几乎要相信，他像她爱他般地爱着她。

当库罗德终于开口的时候他说得非常艰难：“贝雷丝，我不为我自己辩护什么。我原本的计划是如果你收下戒指，我会马上启程回到我的家乡，在那里拼尽全力实现计划的另一半，然后尽快回到你的身边。我得坦白我并没有认真考虑过你拒绝我的话我会怎么办。”

“求你，贝雷丝。我现在知道我的求婚多么愚蠢，但如果你告诉我你已经完全不再爱我，我会宁愿我在骑飞龙回去的路上摔死。求你。”

她伸手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，她的手指温柔地抚过他的胡须。“库罗德，事实是，我对你怀着无限的柔情，我猜它永远不会停止。有时我怀疑这是某种没有时效期限的暗魔法。”

“问题是时间，库罗德。只是那些时间过去了，我全身心爱着你，盼望着你的回应的那些时间。”

他们都再也说不出什么，仅仅注视着彼此，直到希尔凡的声音从他们身后响起。

“啊老师原来你和库罗德在这里，西提司在找你。他在二楼的办公房间——”

希尔凡的话音在看清他们的脸的那一刻淡去了。然后希尔凡径直走向他们，面对着库罗德站在他和贝雷丝之间。

库罗德和希尔凡面对面站着，他发现希尔凡沉默瞪视着他，骤然的敌意笼罩在希尔凡平时嬉笑的脸上。显然希尔凡将贝雷丝脸上无法掩饰的痛苦归咎于他，而这个归因并没有错。

希尔凡珍视着她。

这个显而易见的认知加深了库罗德的痛楚。潜意识里，大概他一直觉得她像一枚果子挂在枝头，当他认为时机成熟的时候，他将伸出手，摘下为他等待的芬芳的果实。但其实有许多手早已为她虔诚地摊开，有一天她可能会心碎地坠入某一个人的手掌，那里有她未能从他身上得到的温暖。

而他不能允许这样的事情发生。

库罗德向下塔的楼梯走去。在他消失在她的视线中之前，他转身对她说：“老师，接下来几天我还会在这里。我们稍后再谈。”

刚刚打败涅梅希斯的队伍欢欣而疲惫。休憩、庆功、盘点和整备，接下来一两天库罗德置身于他本以为不会参与的喧嚣中。这使他没有机会长时间沮丧，需要他在这个特殊阶段处理的事情太多，对贝雷丝而言也是如此。他们在会议上遇见，两人都带着青黑的眼眶，睡眠不足，但强打精神面对事务的洪流。

在深夜他感谢希尔凡的出现。如果没有希尔凡，他或许会颓丧更久，为自己曾如此毫无知觉地令她心碎。但希尔凡表现出的对她强烈的保护欲激发了库罗德，对于贝雷丝他深深地负疚，但他绝无可能松手将她交给任何人。

这是另一场他必须要赢的战争，另一个他全身心渴念的梦想，如果这需要再来一场翻天覆地那就来吧。库罗德曾做好了即使要劈开山岳也要实现他微小愿望的准备，现在他愿意做更多。

他是再次自私地只为自己考虑吗？这一回有声音自库罗德心底诘问他，他该学会将贝雷丝的幸福放在第一位了，如果离开一个在不知不觉间令她备受伤害的人对她来说更好的话……他有什么权利将她留下来？他会再次伤害她吗？令那双翠绿眼眸中再度流下珍珠般的泪水？

但是她爱我。库罗德想，我知道贝雷丝爱我。我可以做一切事情去弥补，去给她她想要的爱，如果没有对方，我和她都不可能幸福，我需要的只是时间——

然后他想起贝雷丝最后对他说的话。

“库罗德，问题是时间——”

时间。

如果他能倒转时间就好了。

他在古代典籍中读到过女神倒转时间的记录，但那也是短短的一瞬间的逆转。库罗德他需要的不止于此。

他也没有时间继续流连在她身边，缓慢地令她改变心意，纳戴尔捎来的密信告诉他帕迈拉王室内正在安排继位的问题，他必须要尽快回到帕迈拉，否则至今为止完成的一切都没有太多意义，如果他不能影响帕迈拉的前进方向的话。

库罗德站起来，拉开他房间里的各个抽屉，翻找某一本书。

那是他曾经读过的某个强力暗魔法迷魂药方。他把屋里几乎所有的书都搬了出来，最终找到了他记忆中的那个记录。

那是个非常强劲的迷魂药方，库罗德当然不打算让贝雷丝失去神智，若她不是心甘情愿，那一切都毫无意义。事实上他也做不到，贝雷丝精通暗魔法，这使以暗魔法为根基的药剂对她来说起不了多大作用，最多只能短暂地模糊她的记忆，削弱她对时间的感知。

这正是库罗德需要的。

他无法真正倒流时间，至少令贝雷丝暂时忘却自己置身于哪个时间。

这能为他带来什么，他不知道。模糊记忆与时间感知都是暂时的，以贝雷丝的暗魔法修为药力顶多只能维持几个钟头。当药物失去效力后，她也不会记得发生了什么。

但她说了关键在于时间；而他此刻别无选择，只能尝试一切有可能流转时间的方法，绝望地希望其中或许有转机。对贝雷丝用药不是他想做的，可是这是他唯一能做的。至少这个药剂是安全的，不会对她造成什么伤害，他也不会违逆她的意志——

对，库罗德自嘲地想，他不会引诱贝雷丝到床上去，虽然如果模糊了记忆与时间感知，那个爱着他的贝雷丝或许不会拒绝他。他也许可以让她怀上他的孩子，但一切只会更糟。贝雷丝是他见过的最坚定强大的女人，她不会容忍这样的欺骗，而他也不可能对她这样做。他想要的是一个弥补过错的机会，不是用他的自私再次伤害她。

库罗德开始仔细查看药方。感谢他日常调配各种奇异药剂的爱好，他有全面得惊人的材料储备。当他完工的时候，那是一管清澈的液体，无色无味。

库罗德在求婚后第三天邀请贝雷丝来他的房间喝茶以继续他们的谈话，并且在茶会开始前请玛莉安奴告知大家他和贝雷丝有要紧的事情商量，请不要打扰他们。玛莉安奴一如既往不多问什么，忠实传达了他的意愿。

在房间等待贝雷丝的时候库罗德做了最后环节的准备，他剃掉了胡子。他使用的剂量能令贝雷丝忘却差不多一年的时间，考虑到她中间沉睡了五年，她的时间感知很可能直接跨回大修道院陷落之前，甚至更久。在他还没有做出更多傻事令她伤心之前。她记忆中的库罗德可没有蓄须。

剃掉胡子后他换上简单的室内便装，同盟盟主的装束对她来说也将是陌生的。他编上脸颊边垂落的发辫，望向镜中。他看起来更年轻了，他本就是为了在谈判桌上拥有更多权威而刻意地在担任盟主后改换成更加成熟的外表，剃须和恢复发型之后他归还了伪装的岁月。镜中的他和五年前还有一些差别，但服药后记忆模糊的她不会拥有平时敏锐的洞察力。他会成功的。

贝雷丝进门看见他时愣了愣。“你怎么了？”她疑惑地说。

“我想你对以前的我印象要更好一些。”库罗德向她眨眨眼，用轻快的语气邀请她坐下。“另外，在发生了那些事以后，我也想要有个新开始，剃掉胡子似乎是我可以做的第一步。因为看起来有点怀旧我顺便也把辫子编上了，不得不说这感觉不错。”

她轻笑起来，目光没有离开他的脸。贝雷丝可能自己都意识不到她的目光里此刻有多少怀念和温柔的爱意，库罗德望着她，快乐又痛苦地想。

他为她准备了口感柔和的茶水。他知道贝雷丝喜欢这个。

他用无关痛痒的闲谈化解她的紧绷，她也努力配合。显然上次女神之塔上的谈话也令她备受折磨。她小口啜饮茶水，随着他的话题附和，偶尔笑起来。

当她的茶杯快要见底的时候，他说出那句令药剂生效的暗魔法咒语。

效果是立竿见影的。

贝雷丝缓缓放下茶杯，她的眼睛闭上了，嘴唇轻轻颤动。片刻之后她再睁开那双翠绿眼眸时，她看起来是困惑的，但也是放松的。

“库罗德？”她说：“不好意思，我们刚才在说话吗？我好像睡着了一下。我太失礼了，抱歉。”

库罗德站起来走到她身边。“没关系，老师。你最近太累了。”

她抬头仰望他，那是库罗德熟悉的眼神，因为他的靠近而充满静默的欢喜。他如此熟悉这种眼神，以至于浑然不觉何时起它悄然改变。

他成功了。他带回了爱恋着他的贝雷丝。

他伸手将她拉起来，紧紧抱住她。

“库罗德？”她吃惊地在他怀里问。

“老师，这几天我过得糟糕透了。拜托让我稍微抱抱你。”他将脸埋进她的发香之中，她像在女神之塔上一样没有抗拒，这一回她抬起双臂环抱住他，轻柔地抚摩他的背。

“当然。库罗德。有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“我想我的愿望可能永远不能实现了。”他将贝雷丝抱得更紧，感觉在她温柔的关怀里自己即将哽咽起来。

这一刻你如此爱我，我如此爱你。你说得对，贝雷丝，关键是时间。

她安静了一会儿，然后她将头后仰一些看着他，捧起他的脸：“我不知道你的愿望是什么，库罗德。但我会尽我所能协助你。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

他低头吻她，这或许是最后的亲吻，他不愿放弃。

她毫无抵触地迎接他的嘴唇，她柔软的唇瓣轻轻触碰他的，这使库罗德心碎。他意识到在过去的岁月里贝雷丝曾经多么安静地等待着这个吻，而他漫不经心地折磨她，她的爱意在这样的白白等待中逐日消磨。

他更深地吻她，她坦率地回应。

然后库罗德决定他不得不中止了，否则下一刻他唯一想做的就是把她带到床上去。那样事情会更加无可挽回。

他困难地离开她的嘴唇，贝雷丝的脸泛着红晕，她小声喘息着，双手贴在他胸口，翠绿眼眸闪闪发亮地注视他。

“贝雷丝——你一定要知道我爱你——”他说，带着她从未见过的凝重神色，“你一定要知道。”

她期许已久的表白此刻却令她不安，库罗德看起来就像他即将离她而去，永久地。

“库罗德，到底怎么了？告诉我。”

“我把事情搞砸了，贝雷丝。”他勉强挤出微笑，她深陷其中的碧色眼睛里闪动着泪光，“我是个傻瓜，也是个混蛋，我可能永远失去了我的机会。”

“有什么人死了吗？”她紧张地问。

“噢不。”他回答：“谢天谢地，并没有。”

“那一切都会没事的，库罗德。”她再次伸手捧住他的脸，摩挲他的脸颊。“你知道，时间有两个方向。只有女神能改变过去，但即使是苏谛斯对于已经发生的事也做不了太多，可是你永远拥有未来。一切都有可能。我会一直在你身边，我们可以一起把可能性变为现实，不管是多么微小的可能。”

库罗德不记得他有多少年没有落泪了。他的童年经历教会了他眼泪不解决任何问题，但现在他明白眼泪并不是为了解决什么问题才存在的。

他拥紧贝雷丝，任由他的眼泪纷纷落入她青色发丝之间。

“贝，你不知道你刚才说的这些对我意味着什么。”

她在他怀中轻声呢喃：“我爱你，库罗德。”

“我也爱你，我以我的全身心爱你。”他抵着她的青色头发回应，庆幸她看不到他此刻痛楚的表情。“我多希望我让你充分感受过这一点。”

他愿意付出一切让时间重新从此刻开始流转，贝雷丝毫无芥蒂地爱着他，全心全意地允诺陪伴在他身边。最重要的是，她是幸福的。

他抬起她的脸，轻吻她的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇。她闭上眼沉浸在这一刻的美妙滋味里。

然后库罗德说出终止药效的咒语。

当贝雷丝再度睁开眼时她坐在座位上，库罗德在桌子对面静静凝视她。

“抱歉，库罗德，我好像睡着了。真对不起，这几天……你知道。”

贝雷丝的脸失去了几分钟之前喜悦的光彩，她看起来疲惫又伤痛。

库罗德起身来到她面前，单腿跪下。

“贝雷丝，放轻松，我不是要再次向你求婚。”他轻笑，“我现在知道我犯了多么愚蠢的错误。”

“我多么想倒转时间，我愿意把那些惨烈的战役都再打一遍，只要我有机会向你弥补我的自私造成的过错，只要我有机会让你感受我有多么爱你。”

“贝雷丝，你知道，时间有两个方向。只有女神能改变过去，但即使是苏谛斯对于已经发生的事也做不了太多，可是我们永远拥有未来。一切都有可能。只要你不离开，我们可以一起把可能性变为现实，不管是多么微小的可能。”

她微笑了，这次不再是那么悲伤的微笑。“很有说服力的论点。”

“我打赌这的确是。至少它说服了我。”他笑着眨眨眼，然后继续说：“我要回我的故乡，我告诉过你我为什么要回去，现在我仍然得回去。我已经拖着你在这条道路上走了太远，如果我在这里放弃，你之前的劳苦也将失去意义。”

“我知道我已经向你要求太多，但现在我对你还有一个请求。我曾经请你接受我的戒指，我想我是个傻瓜，在伤了你的心之后毫无知觉地提出这样的请求。现在请你听听这样的傻瓜的另一个请求吧。”

“我会在我的故乡拼尽全力，我会打尽手上所有的牌只求尽快完成计划回到芙朵拉，回到你身边。这不会很久，我保证不了确切的时间，但不会像你让我等得这么久。看在我在绝望中怀抱希望久久等待过你的份上，贝雷丝，我的爱人，我求你，这是我唯一的请求，在我回到你身边之前，不要答应其他人的求婚。”他握住她的手，低头亲吻她的手背：“我知道会有人趋之若鹜地追求你，尤其在我不在的时候，求你像拒绝我一样冷酷果决地拒绝他们。”

她的笑容变得更明媚了些：“我想我最近可能确实没有谈婚论嫁的心情。”

“芙朵拉未来的女王，你知道你的身份不允许食言。”

她任由他握着她的手，她的微笑继续绽放：“你知道我一直以来都遵守对你的承诺。”

“抱歉库罗德伤了你的心。或许不远的将来会有另一个人骑着飞龙出现，他有另一个名字，另一个身份，更重要的是他视你的爱为至宝，他学到了库罗德的教训，永远不会践踏你的心。你可能会爱上他，美丽的女王，我强烈建议如此，他会比库罗德好太多。”

这一次贝雷丝笑出了声：“那个人还是骑着一头白色飞龙吗？”

“尊敬的女王陛下，白色飞龙又没做错什么，不用连它也换掉。”

库罗德再次亲吻她的手。“我不久就要启程了。我会在时间的另一个方向上等你，我的女王，我的爱人。”

“我记得你刚才说的是让我等你回来。”贝雷丝柔和地说。

“没错，与此同时我等你追上我的步伐，再一次爱上我，因为这一回我已经抢先爱上你很久了。”

——完结——


End file.
